


Pillow Talk

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fill, flustered!dean, i think thats the right tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are going to bed after a not so successful hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cas and dean pillow talk where cas is telling dean all the things he loves about him and dean is getting all flustered

It has been a long day for the boys. They just finished a hunt and well, it didn’t go as according to plan as Dean would have liked.   
  
Castiel had to jump in and save him, and as much as he loves seeing his boyfriend beast mode it out, he would rather not have the risk of losing him. Cas was human…he can’t let things like that happen, not when the risk is so great.  
  
It didnt help that the plan was all Dean’s and it  _failed_ …  
  
Dean laid out on the bed while Cas was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and doing other human things he does now. The bed dipped as Cas joined him and Dean opened his eyes to see a smiling dark haired man laying next to him.  
  
he couldn’t help but smile. Cas’ smile always made him smile. But then he noticed the gash along the side of his face, and he groaned.   
  
“I am so sorry, angel…I should have been better.”  
  
Cas’ smile only faltered a little. He hates the way both of the boys think of themselves. How if something doesn’t go a hundred percent correct, they beat themselves up about it. But he has learned. He doesn’t fight them over it anymore. Well not in the normal sense.  
  
Cas lets out a steady breath and grazes his hand across the side of Dean’s face. Dean leans into the warmth absentmindedly, his face still upset.  
  
“You are beautiful, Dean.” Cas says in almost a whisper. Dean rolls his eyes.   
  
“Thats not…”  
  
“I love the way your eyes light up with you talk about Baby. Your eyes shine like emeralds, anf your smile makes your eyes crinkle.”  
  
Dean huffs, but Cas continues.  
  
“I love when you smile like that, you know. I can tell it is real. The way your eye crinkle on the sides, is a give away.”  
  
A smile threatens to cross Dean’s face, but he stops it.  
  
“I love the way you walk. Your bow legs are sexy, not to mention your grade a ass.”  
  
Dean laughs at this one, “Okay, don’t objectify me, angel.”  
  
Cas kisses Dean’s cheek “I would never.” His smile small and innocent.    
  
Dean cups his hand around Cas’ and scoots closer to him.  
  
“I love how much you care. How much you love. You love with an intensity i have never seen, Dean. You do so much for Sam, for me, for the world.”  
  
Dean shakes his head…”But it wasn’t enough…not today. I…”  
  
“I love how you eat your cereal. its almost like it offended you, and yet it is delicious. The look on your face is beautiful. I love how you are so grumpy in the morning, but once you get that first cup of coffee, you lighten up.”  
  
“Cas…” Dean grumbles…  
  
“I love how you think grumbling will change any of my feelings…” Cas smiles and kisses Dean’s forehead, pulling him toward his chest. They are spooning at this point, Dean the little spoon, though he would never admit to it.  
  
“I love your freckles. I love the look of concentration you get when you are cleaning your weapons. I love the way you get excited over this memory foam mattress. I love the way you still find time to mess with your brother’s things.”  
  
Dean looks up at Cas. “You know about that?” Dean asks with an amused look.  
  
“Of course I do.” Cas’ smile is smug, and he pulls the blanket over them.  
  
“I love you, Dean Winchester. For all the little things, and all the big things. For all the words you don’t say, but you show. For all the times you try so hard. i love you regardless of wins or loses. I will love you, always.”  
  
Dean is blushing, red filling his face all the way to his chest and the tips of his ears. Cas kisses Dean’s neck. Dean turns and faces Cas. His eyes glossy with emotion, but a small smile on his face.  
  
“I need you so much, Cas. I am so glad you are here. Thank you.” Dean kisses Cas passionately on the lips, Cas instantly opening his mouth welcoming Dean to deepen it. They make out holding each other. Dean using his body to tell Cas everything he can’t seem to say with his words.   
  
They break apart, and Dean rolls over, pulling Cas up behind him. They lay there for awhile. Until Dean can hear Cas’ soft snores, “I don’t know what I would do with out you Cas. I love you…”. Dean closes his eyes. His heart at ease, knowing they are safe and that he is loved.   
  
Things didn’t go according to plan, but they still have each other.


End file.
